1. The Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to trigger assemblies for firearms. In particular this application discusses safety mechanisms for use in firearms.
2. The Relevant Technology
Modern firearms make use of cartridges that include a projectile seated in a casing. The casing has an internal cavity defined therein that contains a charge of rapidly combusting powder. A primer is seated in a recess formed in a rear portion of the casing. A hole in the primer casing places the primer in communication with the internal cavity containing the power. A projectile is seated in the front portion of the casing such that the powder is more or less sealingly contained in the casing between the primer and the projectile.
An action, such as a bolt action, is used to fire the cartridge. For example, the action can include a striker that carriers a firing pin. The striker can be coupled to a biasing member, such as a spring. The spring provides a motive force for the striking to cause the firing pin to impact the primer. More specifically, the spring can be compressed, or cocked, by drawing the striker rearwardly. Engagement between a sear and the striker can maintain the striker in a cocked position.
The action can then be used to advance the cartridge into a firing chamber ahead of firing. While in the firing chamber, a trigger mechanism can be used to release the sear to cause the firing pin to strike the primer, causing the primer to ignite. The ignition is directed to the powder, which burns within the casing. The powder burns within the casing to generate a rapidly expanding gas, which propels the projectile out of the casing and through the barrel.
Safety mechanism are often used that are rotated into engagement with the trigger mechanism to prevent the trigger mechanism from releasing the sear. Though such configurations may block the movement of the trigger, such safeties often rely on a large amount of interference between the safety mechanism and the trigger. Some of this friction may be present when the trigger is pulled, resulting in unintended drag on the trigger.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some examples described herein may be practiced.